One World: Night
by utopianking
Summary: It's Spring Break, and a powerful new villain has appeared for our heroes to face. But this villain is one that Zach remembers, and fears, all too well. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the final story in my One World Trilogy. I'm just going to thank everyone who has read my stories and give a double thanks to the reviewers. You guys rock! Well, I don't own YGO, MLP, Blue Dusk, or Timid Turvy. **

**Chapter 1**

Hope's Light and her friends were heading home after school. They were more excited than usual though, since it was time for Spring Break.

"I'm so ready for break!" Rainbow Blitz called out, taking to the air. Apparently it was too fast, since he quickly dropped back to the ground, clutching his wing.

"Is your wing still hurt from the tournament?" Honeycrisp asked.

"You know dad offered to fix that?" Timid Turvy pointed out.

"I'm going to let this heal naturally," Blitz replies, "No fancy magic, just my body healing itself."

"Let's just hope it's healed up by the Pegasus Turbo Tournament," Daring Dash said, "Otherwise I'll have to enter without you."

The Pegasus Turbo Tournament was a Pegasus-only event that only the fastest participated in. Anypony who even got into semi-finals was almost guaranteed a spot on the pro circuit.

The friends continued their trip until they made it back to Hope's house. At the door they were greeted by Ditzy Do, Zach, and a plate of muffins. Muffins were obtained and everypony went to the living room. On the table in the middle, there was a letter addressed to Hope.

"What's that?" Turvy asked.

Hope picked up the letter and opened it. She read it for a second before her eyes widened.

"This is from Canterlot University!" Hope nearly screamed, "They've asked me to come up for an interview next month!"

Everypony began to congratulate Hope. Then Cherry Pie spoke above the rest.

"Why do you want to go to Canterlot University?" she asked.

"I want to be a doctor in magical theory," Hope replied.

Dusk pulled the letter from Hope's magical grasp and read it over, "Hey, the visit is the same day as the visit of the dignitaries from the Griffin Kingdom."

"Right," Zach said, flinging his hoof. He looked down at his hoof and frowned, "Dang it, I wish Spike was here to snap for me. Hooves." Then he looked back up, "You're going to go to the meeting with Twilight."

Everypony just looks at Zach.

"What?" he asked, "Night told me while I was returning a book to the library."

Everypony just stared for a minute before talking about their Spring Break plans.

"We're going to the Crystal Empire to visit Dinky, Pip, and her foal," Hope said, "He's so adorable."

"I've seen the pictures," Turvy pointed out, "It's true. I'm also going to the Empire with them."

"I'm heading to the Empire too," Dusk said, "We're visiting Uncle Shining and Aunt Cadence."

"Why is it that you two keep having each other's schedules cross?" the Pies asked.

Daring and Blitz got grins on their face that Hope knew all too well and said, "Nope!"

"But?" the rainbow-colored ponies began.

"Nope!"

"Well," Zach coughed, "I think I'm going to go and finish packing. I'll see you all later."

When Zach went upstairs and Ditzy had her back turned, Honeycrisp smacked the twins upside their heads.

"So what are you two doing over break?" Honeycrisp asked the Pies.

"We're heading to Las Pegasus with Pound Cake for a baking competition," Cherry replied.

"First prize gets a thousand bits and to appear with Gustave LeGrand in Prance," Cinnamon added.

"Is Pinkie or the other Cakes coming along?" Dusk asked.

The twins shook their heads, "We can take care of ourselves for a week. All we have to do is keep ourselves away from the casinos and keep our mace on us at all times."

The friends talk for a few minutes before they all go home to get ready for their respective trips. Once Halo's Light gets home, Hope, her family, and Turvy go to the train with Dusk and his family and begin their journey to the Crystal Empire.

-Scene Shift-

Late at night, a unicorn is standing in the middle of a cold field. The pony is cloaked in an ornate, black jacket. A mask adorns his face.

"After all this time, I have the energy to perform these two spells. Soon I'll have the strength to end the pain."

The unicorn's horn glows blue and a wave of energy ripples away from him. Slowly, his body glows and turns into a humanoid figure.

Another humanoid figure appears to appear from the shadows, "Shall I begin?"

"Take on Zach and Hope first. They will be the greatest challenge and should join us first."

"Understood." The figure melded into the shadows.

"Perfect."

-Scene Shift-

Hope slowly woke up and yawned. She stretched out before realizing that she had pale arms instead of her forelegs.

"What the…?" she muttered. She looked at herself to find that she was a human teenager. She poked at a lump beside her, "Turvs. Turvy! Wake up."

Timid Turvy poked her head out from under the blanket and her human eyes widened, "What happened to you?" She looked at herself, "What happened to me?"

"I don't know. Somehow we've become human."

Hope slides her legs off the bed and slowly tried to stand. She suddenly felt top heavy and fell. She looked down at herself and saw two fleshy lumps hanging off of her chest.

"What are these?" Hope asked to not really anyone.

Hope suddenly heard the sound of Dinky's scream and crawled to her door.

"Stay in your rooms!" Hope could hear Zach yell, "Spike, get a letter to Celestia! I'm going to see if this is going on anywhere else." Hope could hear Zach open and close a door.

Hope sat against the door and asked, "So what do we do now?"

-Scene Shift-

Zach walked through the Empire's streets trying to find ponies instead of humans. Luckily, there weren't many outside. Zach slowly made a bee-line towards the castle.

When Zach made it to the entrance he heard a deep laugh. He turned around to find a figure obscured in the shadows.

"Who are you?"

-Scene Shift-

Hope stood in front of the mirror in one of Dinky's guest rooms, "I think I look good as a human."

"I'm trying to make some clothing for us," Turvy said, "But my Chaos powers are acting up. I don't think they like this body."

**"I may be able to help with your own clothing issues," **Darkness said from inside Hope, **"May I?"**

"Go ahead," Hope said.

Hope's body became coated in a dark aura before it solidified into clothes. She was wearing an open leather jacket with a white undershirt and black jeans. On her feet are black high tops.

"You look good in those," Turvy said.

"Thanks. I'm going to see if I can find out what's going on," Hope said, "Wish me luck."

"How are you going to get out? Spike and Sparkler are downstairs and won't let you out."

Hope looked at the window, "It's time to see if I can take an impact as well in this body."

Hope opened the window and squeezed herself out. Then she dropped to the ground and landed on her feet. She looked up and saw someone lurking in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Hope asked.

Both figures answered Hope and Zach simultaneously, "I am someone who wants to duel you."

Both figures raise their left arms and the silhouette of a duel disk appears.

"If it means that I'll know who you are, I'll duel," Zach said, his duel disk appearing on his arm.

"I'm up for a duel," Hope told her opponent, her own duel disk appearing.

**Zach: 8000**

**Hope: 8000**

**Unkowns: 8000**

"I'll go first," Zach said, "I draw! I summon Goblingburgh (ATK 1400). Now I bring out Ganbara Knight (ATK 0). With these monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon Number 39: Utopia (ATK 2500). I end my turn."

Zach's opponent drew, "I summon this (ATK 1200)." The monster that appeared was a dark grey quadruped. Its legs were like veiny, clawed trunks. What mouth it possessed had long tongue that drooled everywhere.

_"Is that what I think it is?" _Zach thought.

-Hope-

"I will go first," Hope's opponent said as it drew, "I set one monster and one card and end my turn."

"My turn," Hope said, "I draw! I set my right pendulum zone with Shadow of Yin. Since my Shadow counts as Realm of Shadows, I can special summon Shadow Beast Destroyer from my hoo-err-hand (ATK 3000). Destroyer, attack!"

-Zach-

"Attack!" Zach's opponent declared.

_"If it's that, I can't risk its destruction," _Zach rose an arm, "Utopia, negate that attack with Light-Wing Shield!"

-Hope-

"I activate my spell, Book of Darkness," Hope's opponent said, "This flips a face-down Dark monster to face-up attack position." The same monster that Zach's opponent had appeared on the field. "Dark Archetype, counterattack!"

-Zach-

"So you know my card," Zach's opponent noted.

"And I know who you are," Zach added, "Trueman."

Trueman smiled, "I end my turn."

-Hope-

Dark Archetype was blown apart. Trueman stepped out of the shadows and began to grin.

**Trueman 'B': 8000-6800**

"When my monster is destroyed I can send a monster from my hand to the graveyard and special summon a monster with the same level and attack points equal to the damage I took from my deck. I special summon Dark Blade (ATK 1800)."

"I'll end my turn," Hope said.

"I draw," Trueman declared, "I activate Polymerization and send the Dark Blade on my field and the Pitch-Dark Dragon in my hand to summon Dark Blade the Dragon Knight (ATK 2200)."

-Zach-

"What are you doing here?" Zach demanded.

"I am merely here to do as I was meant to do," Trueman replied, "I will send all the now humans in Equestria to the World of Darkness."

"How are you here?"

"I will tell you if you manage to beat me. Now, I end my turn."

_**So, how do you all like this?**_

_**Zach: Trueman and Nightshroud? Really? But who is the pony that's his host?**_

_**You'll see, though it will be obvious in hindsight. I'll see you all later.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

-Hope-

"I activate Future Fusion," Trueman said, "I reveal a fusion monster and send the materials from my deck to the graveyard. I reveal the Five God Dragon and send five dragons from my deck to the graveyard."

_"The Five Headed Dragon? That might be a problem. But I do have two turns until it comes out."_

"Now I activate this," Trueman flipped the last card in his hand around, "Dragon's Mirror. I can remove from play the fusion materials from my graveyard to fusion summon a dragon-type monster. I banish my five dragons to summon Five God Dragon (ATK 5000)." The dragon began to appear.

-Zach-

"I draw!" Zach declared, "I'm gonna handle the Dark Archetype problem right now. I activate Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force. With this card I combine the force of two worlds into one form. GO, Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V (ATK 2600). I summon Gagaga Magician (ATK 1500). Now I special summon Gagaga Child (ATK 800). Child's effect makes it level four, at the cost of my battle phase. I overlay my Gagagas and xyz summon a second Utopia (ATK 2500). Now I use the effect of Utopia Ray V; by using an overlay unit I can destroy your monster and deal you points equal to its attack."

Archetype was destroyed and wind blew at Trueman.

**Trueman 'A': 8000-6800**

"If you won't tell me why you're here until I beat you, then I'm going to do it fast. I end my turn."

-Hope-

"Five God Dragon, attack Destroyer now."

"Yin protects my Destroyer, though I still take damage.

**Hope: 8000-6000**

"I end my turn."

Hope drew, "I set a monster and attack Dark Blade the Dragon Knight."

**Trueman 'B': 6800-6000**

"I switch my Destroyer to defense mode (DEF 2000) and end my turn."

Trueman drew, "Pot of Greed. Now I activate Dragonic Enrage. This card gives my Five God Dragon the ability to inflict piercing damage until the end of the turn. Five God Dragon, attack Hope's face-down."

-Zach-

Trueman drew, "I set a monster and a card and end my turn. You may defeat me, but it looks like your daughter isn't doing so well." Trueman pointed behind Zach. Zach turned and saw the Five-Headed Dragon fire an attack.

"Hope!" Zach called out.

-Hope-

"Hope!" she could here Turvy crying out from the window.

The monster was flipped to reveal Photon Circle. It was obliterated and Hope was knocked onto her back and bounced a few feet.

**Hope: 6000-4000**

"That monster only had a thousand defense points," Trueman said, "How do you have that many points left?"

Hope sat up and wiped some blood from her lip, "All damage I take from Photon Circle's battles is halved. Is that all you got?"

"I set a card and end my turn."

-Zach-

Trueman visibly frowned, "It appears that your daughter survived."

Zach slowly smirked, "She's a fighter. Now I'm going to beat you. I draw! I activate the field spell Arcadian Zone!" The field actually didn't really change. "Utopia, Paradise, and Arcadia monsters don't have to use an overlay unit for their effects. Now I use the effect of Utopia Ray V and destroy your monster." The face-down monster was Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World.

**Trueman 'A': 6800-6700**

"Utopias, attack now!"

**Trueman 'A': 6700-4100-1600**

"That's my turn."

-Hope-

Hope slowly stood, her eyes glowing, "It's time to show you my full power." Hope's left hand began to glow. "GO, Chaos Draw! I activate the summon Shadow Beast Miasma (ATK 0). I use its effect to copy my Destroyer. Now I overlay my monsters and xyz summon Shadow Beast Dark Leviathan. Now I use Dark Leviathan's effect!"

-Zach-

Trueman looked at Zach and grinned, "I will not be able to defeat you, but it appears your daughter is about to lose."

"What?" Zach turned towards Hope's duel and saw Dark Leviathan and Five-Headed Dragon. Trueman disappeared as Zach took off in a sprint towards the duel.

-Hope-

"I activate the trap Ring of Destruction," Trueman said, "I will destroy my own dragon and we will both lose life points equal to its attack. I have more than five thousand points." The ring wrapped itself around the middle head and detonated.

Just as the explosion was about to reach Hope, Darkness wrapped itself around her and shielded her from the blast. When the smoke cleared, Trueman watched as Hope writhed on the ground. Purple electricity crackled over her body.

"Strange," Trueman said, "It appears the spirit inside her has turned her into a foreign object."

Zach ran towards Hope and screamed, "Hope!"

Zach ran right past Trueman, knowing when to not to fight. He sat on the ground and pulled Hope's head onto his lap.

He began to hug her and whispered, "Don't fade. Please don't go there. Please."

Trueman disappeared and Hope opened her eyes, gasping. Zach held her tight, accidently cutting off Hope's air.

"Can't breathe," Hope whispered. Zach let go and began to cry.

"What was that?" Hope asked.

"Something that I'm afraid of, Hope. It's one of the few things I'm really afraid off.

**So, I'm going to wait to explain Nightshroud to everyone until the next chapter. Sorry for the shortness.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few hours after the duel, Hope and her friends and the older members of her family were in the war room of the Crystal Palace with Shining Armor and all the princesses, Lux, and the Element of Harmony Bearers. Thanks to Discord, they were all clothed. Only Zach and Discord were not in the room.

"This is so weird," Rainbow Blitz said, waving his fingers, "How the hay can anypony stand to be like this?" Everyone turned towards Spike, whose human form resembled his normal form greatly. He had green hair and was wearing a purple shirt.

"I actually don't mind the change all that much," Spike said, "I can still breathe fire."

"Zach seemed like he knew something about what was going on," Lux said, "I still have no idea."

"Do you know what's going on, Hope?" Ditzy asked, "I should have been out there with you."

"It's alright," Hope said, picking at a bandage on her cheek, "And no, I don't know. While I was on the ground I thought I heard that thing say that I was a 'foreign object'. But I don't know what that would mean."

"I may know," Zach said as he walked into the room, wheeling a picture projector. Discord was behind him. Zach set up the projector and Discord made a screen appear.

"I think that a visual aid might help explain the situation," Discord said.

Zach flipped on the projector and a picture of Trueman appeared on the screen, "This is an entity that calls itself Trueman. After I came here I thought that there might have been a chance for it to exist."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked, "Is it from your world?"

"It's from the undubbed fourth season of Yugioh GX. A good chunk of the people who watched it probably didn't see it."

"You never let me watch that," Hope pointed out, "You just told me that everything turned out alright and told Discord not to show me."

"That will be explained later," Zach said, "Now, as I was saying, I never expected Trueman to get here. But if he is here, then Nightshroud is here too." A picture of Nightshroud in a host form appeared on the screen. "I really hope we don't have to fight him."

"How bad could that guy be?" Blitz asked.

"It's not the dueling," Zach replied, his eyes staring into space, "While he is powerful, it's what happens after you lose to them that's scary." A picture of the World of Darkness appeared. "When you lose you go here: the World of Darkness. Imagine having your greatest dream being crushed over and over until you finally give up on life. Then it takes away your individuality."

"Well, that sucks."

"And you disappear from the memories of everyone you knew."

After a minute of silence, Dusk spoke up, "How is Hope here? She lost her duel."

Everyone looked at Hope, who was staring at the deck zone of her duel disk. It only looked about half full.

"I think it was Darkness that saved me," she said, "All of my Shadow Beasts are gone and I can barely feel Darkness."

"I would just get us all out of here," Discord said, "But I can't teleport anything to other worlds."

"That would be my doing," a voice said. Everypony turned around to see Nightshroud's host standing with its arms crossed. No real features were visible aside from pale blue hair.

Zach's duel disk materialized as he demanded, "Why are you here?"

"I am merely doing what it required," Nightshroud replied, "I am not here to duel at the moment. I am asking you to surrender. Give up to the darkness and receive peace. "

"We are not going to give up," Celestia said.

"Well then, I am going to give you a heads up; Truman and I will begin tomorrow. You have until then to prepare for the inevitable." With that, Nightshroud dissolved into black mist and disappeared.

**I am so sorry for how long it took this chapter to get out. I just had so much block with this one. Thank you for being patient with me.**


End file.
